Escape
by blackandwhitehospital
Summary: "Get up you spoilt brat!" Tch. I'm sick of this boring cycle: chores, chores, and more chores. I want want a change. Yes I've reached my limit. SemiAU and OOCness. First fanfic here don't kill me


**A/N: somehow I just thought of this randomly :3 Don't kill me. It was purely random and I don't know if I should continue or not OTL anyways R&R please I'm begging you -kneels-**

**Disclaimer: if only i owned kuro... the plot would be so screwed up.**

**Warning for language?**

* * *

"Get up you spoilt brat! Don't just sit there. Get to work. Now."_ Tch._ A harsh slap lands on my face as I unconsciously roll my eyes at the unreasonable demand.

"Ciel Phantomhive." As I turn back to face her, I can feel it. The glare. So intense that if looks could kill I swear that I would have been dead long ago, ever since it all started. Not to mention that even after all these years, I have yet to get used to the feeling of having daggers stared into my back 24/7, even if I do absolutely nothing wrong.

I used to be naïve, following her orders, truly believing it was purely for the best cause. Yes, now I realise that it was a mistake I never should have made. It was not like I had no say about the matter. In fact, I was given a choice, but apparently took the wrong option. Everything until now had been a façade; even her 'doting' appearance had been an act. Yet, i fell for it, and chose her over a my close friend's aunt, who seemed too obsessed with neatness, thus making me choose Madam Red, with no clue about her true colours.

All my life I had been living a lie. At least, until Madam Red took over as my legal guardian. Since then, time crawled slowly. Way too slow for my liking im fact. Every day, I wake up to a tight schedule of doing tiring chores, and even a minute or so of rest is considered a luxury that can only happen in my dreams, if I even manage to sleep at all. Nightmares, and nightmares. That is all. No sweet dreams, no nothing. Not even a peaceful dreamless sleep. Yes, my life is a living hell.

Everything was fine before it all happened. The accident that took away the lives of the two most precious people to me – Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. The accident that caused me to see that bitch's true colours. The accident that took away my hope, my freedom, my everything, leaving me like what I am now – nothing but an empty shell.

What had seemed to be a warm welcome, was merely an act when my parents had to go on a business trip and i was too young to go at that time and would be nothing but a burden. Initially, the stay at Madam Red's house was only temporary, until they came back. Exactly, they never did. There was a fire at the hotel, killing every single occupant in the building without any exceptions, and the fact that the debts they had left behind had accumulated over the years, to the point that I was mocked by everyone, it only added to the long list of reasons for Madam Red to hate me more.

Then came the rumours. Somehow there were rumours going round in my school that not everyone had died in the fire, and that it seemed to have a few remaining survivors. However, all hopes were lost when I found out that it was nothing but a rumour spread by my so-called 'friends', hoping to cheer me up by giving me false hope on my parents' situation.

Friends huh? They claim to want to help you but they don't know anything. Not a single fucking thing. They assume things about you. They try getting close to you when you're down and shit. But for what purpose? Surely they all have an ulterior motive? To use it against you in the future? After all, humans are selfish creatures; they care only for themselves and don't give damn about others. That is today's society. Tell me I'm overreacting and my head is too fucked up to be 'normal', according to your standards. Yeah whatever. Its true, believe it or not. I have personally experienced it. The ugliness of humanity.

Then again, truth to be told I never knew what my parents did for a living, since they either reached home past my bedtime hours or were too busy to even have a decent conversation with me. Ever since their death, my legal guardian's attitude towards me did a 180, finding every opportunity she could to abuse me, making my life a total wreck.

Now, it's been 2 or 3 years since this nightmare ever started. A nightmare that I am unable to wake up from; in other words, my reality.

There's nothing new anymore; now I'm used to the abuse by that woman, even if the slashes on my body still hurt as hell, I don't give a fuck anymore. It's not that I can't stand it; it's just that i can't be bothered to even care anymore. Afterall, things get boring when repeated over too many times.

I'm sick of this boring cycle that I seem to be stuck with for the rest of my life. Wake up, chores, chores, and more chores, only occasional sleep. I want something to happen in my dull and boring life, even if it has to be painful or depressing, or anything negative. I don't mind anymore, for I have reached my limit. This is it. I'm escaping this sick excuse for a mansion, and never turning back. Ever.

As I escape through the windows, I make sure there is no one watching me. You never know who she has sent to watch me.

This is not a goodbye; it's farewell.


End file.
